


Just a Moment

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Ch. 1 and Ch. 2 spoilers, One Shot, Post Ch. 1, Requests, Set in Ch. 2, Vague mention of canon events, Very brief suggestive scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Set in Ch. 2. Mild Canon Divergence"He’d just visit Komaeda and make sure he was fine. That was all. If he was asleep then Hajime could leave. It would be easy."Hajime, feeling a bit bad about his interaction with Komaeda in the Old Building decides to go out at night and check up on him.





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th story!!!
> 
> I decided for this story to write an SDR2 fic that adhered strongly to canon. That's how I started off my fanfiction posting and it somehow felt right to make my 100th story similar to the stories I used to write. If you told me two years ago I would have 100 stories posted I wouldn't have believed you, yet here I am. I'm always grateful for the support and I hope you all enjoy this fic. It's short and it tackles one of my favourite scenes in SDR2, the infamous "Komaeda tied in the Old Building scene." This fic feels very similar to my fic "How Did You Get In Here?" and I'll link that later because it's past midnight here right now and I'm exhausted.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those always make my day and inspire me! And, if you want to visit me on my tumblr and talk with me there or send an ask about this fic, the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Hajime lay in bed and tossed to his side. Moonlight poured through his window, despite the curtain, and his brain was high wired. All the memories from earlier were bouncing roughly off his head, clouding his mind. Every muscle in his body was tensed and his face felt wet and sore from all the crying. His throat also felt rough from the screaming he had done earlier.

Two of their friends were dead. One stabbed to death under a table. The other fried alive. Hajime wished he could scrub the memory out of his brain forever, cleanse his memories, and bring the two back to life. Except this was reality and that was an impossibility. Everyone had left the trial room drained, not talking. Even Komaeda was silent, though Hajime wondered if that was out of respect or because he wasn’t up to antagonising them.

Then, when they had a moment of reprise, of exploring the second island, Monokuma had to spew about the world ending, a group called “World Ender”, and then revealed an arcade game that was to be their next motive. Hajime still was unsure how it would be a motive, but his conversation with Komaeda earlier popped up in his mind. Komaeda had a way with words and Hajime hated admitting that Komaeda was right. They couldn’t just ignore the threat in front of them. The arcade machine was clearly important and should be what Hajime was concerned with.

Except it wasn’t. No, the thing Hajime was hung up over was Komaeda himself. Topping off the horrible memories and stress was the shifting image of Komaeda in Hajime’s mind. The boy Hajime had met on the beach felt faded, distorted, and unreal. He felt like an image hastily overlapped onto another image, blurred. Hajime couldn’t tell which image was real and the other fake. Or perhaps, Hajime turned to his other side, both images were real. Or maybe, both were fake. Would Hajime ever know the real Komaeda? He wasn’t sure. His mind screamed to avoid Komaeda, to just ignore him, but Hajime’s heart wasn’t sure if he could do that. Apart from the fact that separation was what they wanted (“they” equating to the people who trapped them on the island), Komaeda was still one of their classmates. Not getting to know Komaeda felt like a waste. There had to be more to Komaeda, but was Hajime able to look beyond the other’s actions and try to form a friendship?

“Unlikely.” Hajime muttered to himself. “All he does is try to antagonise us and make us doubt ourselves.”

Hajime closed his eyes, content with leaving the situation at that, but his brain kept running around. Was it really Komaeda just trying to make them doubt? He had said before he wanted hope to shine. Whatever Komaeda’s strange definition of hope was, it was tightly linked to despair and that idea in itself made Hajime feel queasy. He didn’t know why, but Komaeda’s logic felt wrong and sat in his mind like a thick poison filling his heart.

It was so easy to just call Komaeda “unstable” and leave it at that. It would have made the entire ordeal easier if Komaeda was spewing nonsense and had been the murderer. Then he could have been easily labeled as “harmful” and everyone could go about their daily lives and forget the deaths of two people.

The world didn’t work like that and Hajime knew it. Komaeda was completely wrong in his actions, but he wasn’t always spewing nonsense. His ideas were uncomfortable and skewed but his point about the game was right. They couldn’t ignore it. They couldn’t pretend everything and everyone was fine. They had to tackle the situation and not ignore it. Komaeda was being logical and Hajime… Hajime had just stormed out and left him there.

Guilt slowly welled in Hajime and he groaned, sitting up, frowning at himself. He had reacted childishly to Komaeda. Even if Komaeda had poked him into a reaction, the fact was Komaeda had been left hungry because Hajime couldn’t control his temper for a moment. Glancing out at his window Hajime weighed his options. It was late. He could just leave Komaeda for the morning. Surely from now until morning wasn’t too long to wait.

Then again, Komaeda had been left tied and tossed on the floor of the Old Building with the lights on. He wouldn’t sleep well in that position and he was hungry to top it all off. Hajime ran a hand through his hair and got out of bed, putting his shoes on before carefully opening his door, poking his head out.

He’d just visit Komaeda and make sure he was fine. That was all. If he was asleep then Hajime could leave. It would be easy.

Slipping out, Hajime walked down towards the Old Building, the moon light guiding him. A stillness filled the area and Hajime felt it cover him like a thick blanket as he made his way quietly. His heart pounded and Hajime felt a bit exposed, like he was doing something wrong. Hajime had to remind himself that they had never really given a hard fast rule someone couldn’t be out at night. Monokuma just announced when night started, not that being outside broke any rules.

Reaching the front of the Old Building, Hajime lay his hand on the door and slowly exhaled. Then he pushed the door open and walked inside. The place was still lit and that was a small mercy. Hajime didn’t want to attempt navigating in the dark. Not that the place was hard to figure out layout wise but being in the dark in their situation would only make nerves fry and Hajime’s mind dance around every single possibility imaginable. The human mind worked like that, always jittery when presented with unknowns.

When Hajime reached the door to the dining hall just like he had earlier that day, he thickly swallowed and wiped his palms, which were sweaty, before also pushing the door open slowly. It still squeaked a bit and the sound in the absolute silence might as well been a gunshot. Hajime winced and looked inside.

The room was still lit and Komaeda was still tied and chained on the floor. He was also not asleep. His gaze immediately perked up and he looked at Hajime, eyes widening slightly before he smiled widely.

“Here to kill me?” He asked serenely. “You should have told me. I could have thought of ideas as I lay here.”

Hajime’s eye twitched. He had forgotten about Komaeda’s little obsession with helping the killer off him. “I didn’t come here to kill you.”

“Oh. I suppose so. You don’t have a weapon.” Komaeda mused. “Unless you count your hands?”

Hajime didn’t comment. “I just came to see if you were all right.”

“I’m fine.” Komaeda cheerfully said. His tone indicated that if he could, he would wave his hand. “You’re very sweet Hajime. Worrying about little old me.” He then smiled brightly.

Hajime took it as a sign that his job should be done, but then he caught sight of the food. It was still on the tray, the toast a bit off the plate and the milk still there. Komaeda hadn’t even attempted to eat and Hajime didn’t really blame him. If he tried the mess, he’d make wouldn’t be worth it. Deciding against his mind, which was telling Hajime to leave, he stepped inside the room and shut the door softly. Eyeing Komaeda, Hajime assessed that there wasn’t much Komaeda could do tied up. Still, he walked over carefully and knelt down slowly, picking the tray up.

“I never let you eat.” It was as much of an explanation Komaeda was going to get. “Sorry.”

Komaeda beamed and Hajime sat down, angling the toast towards Komaeda’s mouth. The toast was cold, but it wasn’t soggy due to not having any butter on it. Hajime then paused and looked at the tray. There was no butter knife. That made sense. Despite having some butter on the tray, it appeared Koizumi hadn’t put a butter knife on the tray as a precaution.

“Sorry.” It appeared Komaeda would get dry toast but it was better than nothing, right?

“Not your fault.” Komaeda then leaned in and bit the toast.

Hajime watched as Komaeda ate the bread slowly, chewing carefully. When he got closer to Hajime’s hand that was when Hajime froze. Before Hajime could let go, Komaeda quickly ate the last bit, licking Hajime’s fingers as he did so. His tongue curled around the digits and Hajime felt his face burn at the sensation and the look Komaeda leveled at him. Swallowing Hajime felt his heart pump and burn in his chest as he pulled his hand away, trying to even out his breathing. Komaeda didn’t say anything, but he smiled. Hajime felt his cheeks burn along with his heart.

“Milk.” Hajime muttered before he paused. “It’s been sitting out here for a while. Is it safe?”

Komaeda shrugged. “Maybe. I think that’s up to you.”

How considerate. Hajime eyed the bottle. It was still properly sealed but it had been sitting out for a while. Despite how he felt about Komaeda, Hajime wasn’t sadistic enough to have him drink milk that could make his stomach churn and then leave him tied up on the floor all night.

“I’ll be back.”

Hajime left and went to the washroom, dumping the milk. He tried to not feel bad as he ran water in the sink, rinsing the bottle out as well as he could before filling it with water. The water wasn’t as cold as it would be if it had been in the fridge, but Hajime figured something to drink was better than nothing. Turning the tap off, Hajime exited and left for the dining hall again.

The first thing Hajime noticed was the lack of Komaeda on the floor. Hajime stared, eyes wide as he took in the empty rope and chain. Swallowing, Hajime slowly backed out, heart beating wildly in his chest. That wasn’t possible. How had Komaeda managed to do that and in such a short amount of time? And if he could escape, why had he stayed tied on the floor for so long? Hajime tried to think of what to do. Did he tell everyone? What if they thought he was the one who let Komaeda out of his bonds? Or what if Komaeda was going to try and kill someone again? Hajime suddenly felt exposed, in danger. He went to turn, to get out of the Old Building when something warm latched into his back.

Hajime almost screamed except a warm hand clasped over his mouth. The jerking motion caused the water to spill and Hajime tried to turn around and buck Komaeda off or run into the door to jostle him, but Komaeda easily steered them until Hajime was the one face first into the wall, pinned.

“Don’t panic Hinata.” Komaeda’s voice was smooth and calm. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I made sure I could get out of my bonds just in case. In truth I didn’t want to escape. If my capture gave everyone peace of mind to focus on the task ahead of them then I am glad to remain tied up. But then you came here and I couldn’t help myself.”

Hajime tried to wiggle, desperate to get Komaeda off him. This was it. This was how he died. His foolishness and kindness would kill him. Hajime wished he could attack Komaeda, but he wasn’t able to.

“Oh, oh no.” Komaeda gasped out. “I can see what you’re thinking. I’m not going to kill you, Hinata. On the contrary I want to ask a favour? Will you hear me out?”

Komaeda waited, as though he was weighing Hajime’s unsaid words before his hand left Hajime’s mouth, though it still lingered, keeping a grasp on Hajime’s chin, ready to silence him again. Hajime decided that yelling wouldn’t work. He really had a lack of options at his disposal. Just because Komaeda said he wouldn’t kill him didn’t mean Komaeda wouldn’t inflict pain.

“What do you want?”

The moment those words left Hajime’s mouth he felt his shoulders tighten. The question felt foolish and weighed on Hajime’s mind, like he was binding himself to some deal permanently.

“I’d like you to hold me.”

Out of everything Komaeda could have asked for, that was the furthest thing from Hajime’s mind. He felt disconnected by Komaeda’s words before he focused and tried to move. This time, Komaeda let him, though Hajime was still mainly trapped by Komaeda. Looking at him, Hajime stared at Komaeda’s face. Komaeda wasn’t smiling or mocking in any way. Instead his face was blank, head tilted, waiting for Hajime’s answer. He was serious. Hajime didn’t know what where to begin.

“Why?” Hajime asked.

“You’re warm.” Komaeda answered with ease.

Again, not an answer Hajime would have expected. It wasn’t even a proper answer. Hajime’s eyes narrowed. “No, what’s the real reason why?”

“Is my answer that hard to believe?” Komaeda asked mildly.

“Yes.” Hajime bluntly told him. “You don’t just ask anyone to… hold you.”

That was way too romantic of a notion. It also was hard to process. There was no way Komaeda liked Hajime in a romantic light. They had barely known each other for a few days.

“You’re right.” Komaeda agreed. “However, my request still stands. Do you need incentive?”

Incentive? Hajime felt his heart skip.

“If you hold me, I’ll let you tie me back up after so no one knows about this.” Komaeda offered. “Otherwise they might think you let me go.”

Hajime flinched. Thinking it was one thing but hearing Komaeda state it was another. There really weren’t a lot of options. “Fine.”

“Excellent.” Komaeda then stepped away but took Hajime’s hand in his. “Come back in.”

They ended up by the rope and chains, sitting by the wall, the chain and rope moved closer. Hajime leaned heavily against the wall while Komaeda slowly, but carefully lay down, his head resting on Hajime’s lap. His hair was fluffy and warm. Hajime found himself lightly touching it before his fingers curled deeply in. Komaeda groaned out happy and closed his eyes, cuddling into Hajime.

“Wrap your arms around me?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime did so, curling his other arm around Komaeda’s shoulders while still petting his hair. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Komaeda sounded completely honest. “You’re warm. Thank you, Hinata.”

His voice slowly trailed off and soon Komaeda’s breathing soon evened out, his chest rising slowly and steadily. Hajime watched for a moment, wondering if Komaeda was truly asleep before he sighed, hand still curled in Komaeda’s hair.

“If you wanted to use me as a pillow you had a round about way of doing so.” Hajime mused. Then again, Komaeda probably hadn’t received much sleep.

Hajime didn’t want to get up and jostle Komaeda. Instead, Hajime began to lightly pet Komaeda’ hair. In a moment he’d leave, head back to his cabin and sleep, but for the moment, it was just him and Komaeda in the Old Building, a tender moment built up between them. It was small and no doubt it didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, but it was a moment none the less.

A moment that made Hajime’s heart flutter long after he left Komaeda tied up lightly and was back in his cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Milk: I am sure the milk didn't go bad in that short amount of time, but I wanted an excuse to get Hajime out of the room.
> 
> Escaping: I don't know why I imagine Komaeda could get out of the bindings, but somehow I feel he could if he wanted to


End file.
